Exercise balls are used to perform a variety of exercises to exercise one's core muscles. Exercise balls are large spherical flexible balls filled with air. Sometimes exercise balls are used by office workers to sit on while at one's desk. In this application, the exercise ball not only functions as a support for the office worker to sit on, but also enables one to strengthen one's core muscles while seated because the exercise ball has a tendency to roll if the office worker is not centered on top of the exercise ball.
Some of the problems with these exercise ball office chairs is that they are large, bulky, and do not look professional for an office environment.